Such a semiconductor component is described in the applicant's international application PCT/EP 2006/007450, which has not yet been published.
In order to form a conducting channel in the drift zone, charge carriers are required in the drift control zone. The charge carriers are fed to the drift control zone when the component is driven in the on state and provide for the formation of the accumulation channel in the drift zone along a dielectric that separates the drift zone and the drift control zones. When the component is driven in the off state, the charge carriers flow away from the drift control zone or are buffer-stored in a capacitance until the next instance of driving in the on state. This charge-reversal operation of the drift control zone critically influences the switching delay of the component, that is to say the time duration required by a transition from an off state to an on state, and vice versa.